The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly to integrated circuits used to deliver power to various sections of an electronic system.
Power switches are frequently used in electronic systems to control power delivery to various sections of the system and to disconnect loads from power sources when the load is not in use. They also often provide protection to the load and to the power source. Two of the common protection features are current limiting and Reverse Current Blocking (RCB). Current limiting guarantees that the load current is limited at a maximum level by the power switch. Reverse current blocking guarantees that the power switch can conduct current only in one direction, similar to a diode. A need continues to exist for improved reverse current blocking capability of power switches.